


tangerinespeaking

by yakisobbing



Category: DreamSMP, Haikyuu!!, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, twitch mfs idk
Genre: Among Us, F/F, Fluff, Internet Famous, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, also hinatas a singer, he still likes volleyball but like yk he likes video games now bcos of kenma, hinata is a famous gamer boy, hinata isnt oblivious but hes also oblivious, minecraft youtubers are in this fanfic LOL, pog champ, poggers, sakusa is also a gamer boy what., tiktok famous au, tsukishima isn't a total bitch, yachi is a lesbian yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisobbing/pseuds/yakisobbing
Summary: hinata blows up on tiktok, gets mega famous and people peer pressured him to start streaming on twitch becos thats what all the cool ppl do now igew why is this summary so messyanw i hope u enjoy
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 61
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey . this is SUPER self indulgent so if u happen to dislike that stuff then idk u do u

Hinata hunched over, sighing while ruffling his orange locks. He was completely exhausted after that livestream, he was an a musician, not a gamer, and definitely not a good liar. Among Us was the worst game for him, he couldn’t for the life of him not seem suspicious because all he did was roam around and not do his tasks because all he wanted to do was follow Kenma or his other online friends. So he constantly had people being suspicious of him every time a person called a meeting or found a body.

One time Kenma noticed him standing on the download for too long and assumed he was faking a task, when in reality he stood still because his Twitch chat kept telling him to sing or imitate Corpse Husband’s voice. Kenma called a meeting and in the end, Hinata got ejected, the redhead in retaliation threw his headset across the room and screamed. Let’s just say people clipped that. 

The young boy stood up from his desk and stretched, arching his back while releasing a long yawn. His phone made a familiar ‘ding’, notifying Hinata that he received a text message from his friends on instagram.

________________________________________________

GC: NOT SO POGGERS OF YOU KODZUKEN 

________________________________________________

21:23  
kodzuken: can we all agree that tangerine sucks  
ass at among us LMAO

tommyinnit: Yeah sorry small T 

tangerinespeaking: WHAT-WKJEHF ALSO TOMMY  
IM SUPPOSED TO BE BIG T WHATS UP??

tommyinnit: Well after you revealed that you were  
5”3, you’re more deserving of the title “small T”.  
HAHA

dreamwastaken: fr fr

kodzuken: rt 

sapnap: upvote 

wilbursoot: liked 

pokimane: agreed! :) 

corpse: it’s okay tangerine AHAHAHAHH 

tangerinespeaking: ugh bye y’ALL DONT DESERVE  
ME 

mxmtoon: u tell em small t HAAAHHAHAHA 

tangerinespeaking: NOOOOOOOOO MAIA WHATT  
HEYFKCJHWEFI

kodzuken: LMAOOOOOO 

tangerinespeaking: ugh is this all bcos im  
japanese 🙄🙄 racists‼️ will be tweeting about this 

mxmtoon: DREAM YOUVE GOTTEN US CANCELLED 

tommyinniy: I was never part of this :) 

____________________________________________

Hinata laughed his ass off, his friends were definitely the best. It sucked he had to keep his identity hidden all because his mom was worried about people bothering him in real life, but he wasn’t complaining, he was still new to all of this and got a lot of his fame from tiktok because of a cover he made that blew up. Since then, he’s gained a huge following on the app so he even decided to make new social media accounts just so he can reach out to his fans better. 

Hinata would post random covers and memes since he can’t post any pictures of himself. The only things that his fans know about him is that he’s half japanese and half german (bcos yk his orange hair), he’s 16, he’s 5’3 and he likes music a lot. That’s pretty much all the info the media has on him, but overall he’s just an ordinary first-year high schooler. 

The redhead switched from his main account, to his private main account on instagram to check his other notifications. His groupchat with his irls were gushing about his recent stream, fun fact actually really sad fact, Hinata hasn’t told any of his friends that he was “tangerinespeaking”. He wanted to tell them but he doubts that his friends would believe him and plus, he didn’t know how to approach them about it so he never really told them about it. 

____________________________________________

GC: GO WHITE BOY GO  
____________________________________________

tsu.kei: [sent an attachment] 

tsu.kei: tangerinespeaking actu did the corpse  
voice im dEad

yamaguchi_tadashi: RIGHT LMAOOOO 

hitokaayaachi: DUDE KODZUKEN LITERALLY  
BUILT DIFF THAT WHOLE STREAM 

hitokaayaachi: I WAS WATCHING HIS POV  
AND THE GUY IS MAD OBSERVANT 

hitokaayaachi: EXCEPT HE JUS CANT GRASP  
TANGERINE’S GAME STYLE SO HE ALW THINKS  
HES SUS AF AHHAHAHA

yamaguchi_tadashi: RIGHT HAHAAHA TWAS  
SO FUNNY

tsu.kei: bruh when tangerine raged i LAUGHED so hard

milklover38: LMAO YA I CLIPPED IT 

shoyowo: I DIDNT GET TO WATCH KODZUKEN’S POV  
UGH I DIDNT GET THE NOTIF WJKDFIWNF  
(a complete lie its jus so he dont look sus ykyk)

yamaguchi_tadashi: BRUH SAD AHAHAHHAH 

milklover38: i watched tommy’s pov hes too  
funny not to watch JAJASGDUAGD

tsu.kei: tommy’s actu funny af ngl 

hitokaayaachi: dUDE WHEN HE CALLED DREAM “BIG D”  
I ORBITED THE MOON HHAHAHAHAHHA

shoyowo: I BOILED MY HAMSTERHSHFIDFIDI

milklover38: I MILKED A MY GRANDMA'S TIDDIES KWJHDF

tsu.kei: I COMMITED CHURCH ARSON KJDHAD

yamaguchi_tadashi: STOPPPP SJDFJASGAJHSDJAS  
IM GN APEE 

shoyowo: ANW IM FINNA HEAD OUT BYE Y’ALL 

milklover38: bye loser

hitokaayaachi: BYE SHOYO 

yamaguchi_tadashi: byee shoyo see u tmrw at school 

shoyowo: bYEEE 

shoyowo: no bYE FOR ME TSUKI WOOKI?? 

tsu.kei: get out, ure expecting too much from me

shoyowo: UGH BYE NERD

________________________________________________

The teen threw his phone onto the bed and marched into the bathroom to get ready for bed, he returned shortly after dressed in a fresh oversized white shirt and his Gudetama boxers, Hinata slid into his soft sheets. He grabbed his phone again and did a last check on twitter. He scrolled through his notifications and would let out an occasional giggle after seeing a funny tweet, Hinata finally called it a day and passed the fuck out. 

The morning came fairly quickly, the redhead teen woke up before his alarm, so he decided to do some quick stretches, and did his morning routine. Once he finished up he skipped into the kitchen to cook up breakfast for his family. Normally he made breakfast because his mom had late night shifts as a nurse, and Hinata took the liberty to make sure his mother was getting well-fed and didn’t live on cup noodles. 

Hinata decided to make salmon tonkatsu with rice of course, he also chopped up some fruits for them just because he had some time. The redhead called for his mom and sister, informing them that he had just finished preparing breakfast. Both his mother and sister came down together, both looking drowsy. They sat down and immediately started chowing down, consuming all the food that Hinata had prepared for them. 

“Thank you! It’s good as always Shoyo.” His mother smiled lovingly at the teen, to her surprise she was given a big kiss on her cheek. “It’s no problem mom! You work so hard for Natsu and I, so I just want to make sure you’re eating well before you head to work.” The middle aged woman felt true joy as Natsu also gave her a big kiss and clung onto her side, “I love you mom!” The youngest between the siblings shouted, while gripping onto her mother’s white night gown. Shoyo joined in shortly, wrapping both his mother and sister in his arms, “Ahh this is nice, thank you kids.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning to revise this work before posting but i got lazy so here it is

It was raining heavily, Hinata was currently stuck in school with his team, usually he wouldn’t mind since they could play more but he had a stream scheduled today. The redhead was visibly frustrated, earning a couple concerned glances from the third years and some from the second years. He sat on a bench, gripping his water bottle tightly, he was supposed to stream with Kenma in 2 hours. He was so excited for it too because they were going to play Genshin Impact together, Hinata didn’t want to ditch Kenma because Kenma literally grinded so hard for characters and items for him. 

“Oi, dumbass are you okay?” the troubled teen looked up in response to Kageyama’s deep voice, the two made eye contact and that’s when Kageyama knew something was up. “Bruh why are you crying-” “MY EYES ARE SWEATING!” Hinata yelped, cutting his friend off. He didn’t want to make himself the centre of attention right now, but he really needed to get out of school right now and go home.

The redhead wanted to message Kenma about not being able to stream today but he got too excited last night and tweeted about the scheduled stream, there’s literally no escaping it right now. “Hinata, are you alright? What happened?” Sugawara noticed the two teens odd interaction, something was up and he wanted to know what was happening. 

Kageyama pointed straight at Hinata’s face and said, 

“The idiot’s crying.” 

“NO!” 

This lit something up in Sugawara, he never really saw Hinata cry, the only time he did was when they lost to Aoba Johsai in that one match. The idea of Hinata being sad leaves a disgusting feeling in his stomach, he knew he was feeling concerned for the boy so in response Sugawara pulled Hinata to the side, shooing the black haired boy away. Reluctantly, Kageyama backed off and watched as his friend was pulled away from him. 

Kageyama sat down and watched from a far, he realised that he really didn’t know anything about Hinata. Seeing Hinata in that state confused him, he never thought that his friend had any troubles outside of volleyball. It was stupid to assume that, but it only made sense when the redhead was always such a happy go lucky kid. Pouting his lips he tried to think of what made Hinata feel sad.

Was it the rain? Nah, that’s weird. 

Was it him? He doesn’t remember saying anything bad to Hinata, all they ever spoke about was volleyball and ranting about homework. 

Tsukishima? Nah, they didn’t talk much today. They only exchanged a few words during lunch and practice. 

‘UGH this is hard...’ Kageyama then heard a tiny ‘ding’, then multiple other ‘dings’, he followed the sound and saw that it was coming from Hinata’s phone. Fuelled by curiosity, Kageyama grabbed the redhead’s phone and opened it. And as he did, his eyes were blown wide open, on Hinata’s lock screen alone had 99+ notifications from twitter and 99+ from instagram. “Why are you snooping on Shoyo’s phone?” a hand laid on his left shoulder, Kageyama glanced behind him to see Tanaka and Nishinoya looking at him weirdly. 

“The notifications he was getting was starting to annoy me so I wanted to turn it off.” He spoke nonchalantly, he was honestly so surprised by how good that lie was. Kageyama did a tiny dance in his head, while looking straight at Nishinoya. “Oh! Is he really that popular? Lemme see!” Shit Kageyama wasn’t even able to check his phone out enough, but in order to look less suspicious he gave the phone up and handed it over to his friends. Just as Nishinoya was about to open Hinata’s phone again, a hand snatched it right away. 

“Hey! Why are you guys snooping on my phone.” The rightful owner of the device accused the three, holding his phone tightly to his chest.

This reaction confirmed it, Hinata was hiding something in his phone. 

Kageyama noticed way before that the redhead was oddly overprotective of his phone, but never really asked about it because he was just never curious enough, until today of course. Just before the setter could say anything, a particular snarky blond boy beat him to it, “Hah, are you hiding something in there shorty?” Tsukishima leaned in from behind Hinata, his face deadly close to the shorter boy’s ears. This caused the smaller teen’s cheeks to burst into a pink shade, “N-no! What the heck?!” Hinata pushed the tall blond away and look up to him with an angry expression. 

The thing is, Tsukishima always found this reaction to be quite adorable. 

Hinata’s cheeks were a bright pink, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, his lips pouting and his eyes staring right up at him. 

The blond smirked, standing straight up with a hand on his hip. “Then wanna show us your phone?” Before Hinata could reply Daichi’s booming voice caught everyone’s attention, “Guys! Let’s end training today already. It’s raining really hard outside so we should stay indoors. Tsukishima, Tanaka, Narita, please retrieve our bags from the locker room so we can all just change in here and relax for the time being.” 

The redhead giggled, "Well Tsuki, looks like you're busy maybe some other time." The other boy just shrugged, a bit bummed that he couldn't tease Hinata a bit more. Well, he can once he comes back. "Oi, so what did you and Sugawara-san talk about?" Kageyama raised a brow at his friend who was smiling obnoxiously at being able to talk back at Tsukishima.

"Oh well, he just asked me why I was sad so I kinda just told him that I had something planned for later and I really didn't want to miss it, so he's asking coach Ukai or Takeda-sensei if they could drop me off home." Hinata looked happy and a little excited, which spiked even more curiosity. "So what do you have planned Sho?" Tanaka tossed an arm around Hinata's shoulders while ruffling his orange hair, "Oh! It's a secret."

Okay now this is weird, Hinata usually brags about what he's planning to do. Like that one time Hinata bragged to the whole team about getting asked on a date by some random dude from another school, or that other time he bragged about going to Tokyo to meet up with Kenma, there isn't a time when he doesn't announce his plans. But all of a sudden, he's keeping something a secret. 

Nishinoya caught onto this as quickly as Kageyama did, the two boys made eye contact and then at Tanaka. The bald dude didn't know what was up, but with the help of their shared braincell, Tanaka figured it out as well. "Are you planning to commit arson?" with that, Kageyama face palmed so hard he left a bright red handprint on his face. 

As much as he loved his senpais, they could be extremely dumb sometimes. 

\- 

Hinata managed to get home with the help of Takeda-sensei, he had about 20 minutes to prepare before going on stream with Kenma, so he quickly showered and changed out of his school uniform and into a fresh pair of black shorts and a grey, oversized nirvana sweater. Kenma messaged him as soon as he finished, so he checked his friend's message. 

_______________________________________________________

DM: future sugar daddy kozume  
________________________________________________________

future sugar daddy kozume: yo 5 minutes go on stream 

future sugar baby hinata: wAIT IASHDJK I HAVENT EVEN  
OPENED MY PC YET 

future sugar daddy kozume: dUDE WHAT. HURRY 😭  
MY STREAM IS HELLA AWKWARD I STARTED LIKE 20  
MINUTES AGO

future sugar baby hinata: WAIT UGHHHHH WHY'D  
YOU START SO EARLY?!?!

future sugar daddy kozume: well dude i wanted to  
talk abt u jeez 

future sugar daddy kozume: i was actu like bragging  
abt knowing u irl LMAOOO 

future sugar baby hinata: damn shiii u must love me  
that much AHHAAHAHAHAAH

future sugar daddy kozume: damn straight i do 

future sugar baby hinata: straight haha lol XD 

future sugar daddy kozume: OK DUDE GO START ND  
JOIN THE DISCORD VC, ALSO LEV IS GNA JOIN  
ACT LIKE U DONT KNOW HIM LMAOOO 

future sugar baby hinata: owh shi err alright AHAHAHA  
ill start the stream first then ill join vc

future sugar daddy kozume: ayt  
______________________________________________________

"Yikes, how am I supposed to act like I don't know Lev of all people." Hinata sighed, a bit frustrated because the tall russian idiot was his close friend. There's a 60% chance that he'd recognise his voice, and there's another 70% chance that Hinata might slip up and accidentally say something that would make Lev realise that he was tangerinespeaking.

Unlike him, Kenma was okay with doing a face reveal since he barely left the house anyways so there was never a risk of him getting recognised by random people. His irls took it pretty well and supported him, some thought it was out of his element though because Kenma's the epitome of anti-social, but he communicates well with others as long as he has his video games. 

Lev probably asked him if he could join since Kenma tweeted out that he was going to play Genshin Impact with tangerine, Lev had been playing Genshin Impact for awhile now and was a fan of tangerine so he took advantage of it. But that was obviously not an easy task, it probably took hours to convince Kenma to let him join. 

Hinata opened up Twitch and Genshin Impact, after that he went on discord and saw that he was added into a new groupchat with Kenma and Lev. Seeing as Kenma and Lev were already in a call, the redhead chugged down a glass of water and cleared his throat, he was getting really nervous. So he decided to start the stream first, as soon as he started it thousands of people started to join. "Hey guys! Sorry if I'm a little late, had to do some stuff y'know HAHA! Anyways, I'm going to be playing Genshin Impact with Kodzuken, but he actually invited someone last minute apparently. Not very familiar with who this person is, but I hope they're nice hehe." Hinata cleared his throat again before continuing, "Well, they're in a vc right now so lemme join reeaaaal quick." 

The very familiar sound of joining a discord call rang, as soon as he joined, he was greeted by two voices. 

"TANGERINEEEEEE!" 

"Heya tangerine." 

"Hey Kodzuken, hey Kodzuken's friend!" "My name's Lev, nice to meet you." Lev sounded so nervous, it was almost funny for Hinata. He wanted to laugh at him but he had to act like he was just meeting him for the first time. "Well, nice to meet you too Lev!", Kenma butted in, telling them to join him already and so they did. It was surprisingly easy for Hinata to act like he didn't know someone, he felt bad though. He considered Lev to be such a good friend to him, and yet he had to act like he didn't know him, all because he didn't have the courage to tell any of his friends (other than Kenma) that he was tangerinespeaking. 

God how he wanted to change that username so badly, but he can't because thats what he named his tiktok account that surprisingly blew up. He was stuck with it. Forever. 

They played for a good 3 hours before Hinata decided to finally end the stream, seeing as it started to get really late now. 

"Well guys... I think we should end the stream now!" The redhead spoke in a really sad tone, causing his Twitch chat to go nuts. His chat was spamming "NO's" and "10 MORE MINUTESSS" and all that, he giggled seeing his fans enjoying the stream. "Awh man really?" the Russian sounded extremely sad, almost depressed. They were having so much fun, he doesn't know when the next time Tangerine and him were going to talk again, he genuinely didn't want it to end.

"Mhm, well thanks for playing with us Sho- Tangerine." Hinata paled, Kenma almost slipped, he decided to laugh it off though. "Alright! Bye bye Kodzuken, bye Lev! It was really nice meeting you, I hope to play more with you soon." After they all said their goodbyes, Hinata left the vc. He then decided to talk to the chat a bit more before finally calling it a day. 

Hinata felt very drained today, after training for an extra 2 hours and having to worry about getting home in time for the stream and then doing a 3 hour long stream while also acting like he didn't know a close friend of his. We can conclude the moment Hinata stood up from his chair, and jumped onto his bed, he passed out. 

-

"Yo Kenma." 

"Mm?" 

"Were you about to call Tangerine, Shoyo?" 

"."

"Hello?" 

".." 

"OI ARE YOU THERE??" 

"..." 

"WERE YOU?!?!" 

"Sorry I went to the bathroom, what did you say?" 

"Nevermind, forget it." 

"Ayt."

\- 

Kenma wasn't actually in the bathroom. He just didn't know what to say, was Lev suspecting if Hinata was actually Tangerine now?? He wasn't 100% sure.

But let's just say Kenma didn't get any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE!! school got me a lil busy again so this is rly short KWHAKSDJH

Hinata had just finished his chemisty homework, sure he was dumb but it didn’t mean he was irresponsible. He’s actually pretty good at managing his time for school, volleyball and streaming. The teen stretched out his arms, yawning before getting up to put his now finished homework into his school backpack. He chucked the bag into the corner of his room and flopped down on the bed, immediately going on his phone to reply to some unopened messages. While replying to some of his friends, he received a message from an unknown number. 

\----------------------------------------  
+81-xx-xxx-xxxx  
\----------------------------------------

unknown: chibi-chan i got ur number from tobio-chan! <3 are u free today?? i just have somethings i want to talk about :) btw this is oikawa!

\----------------------------------------   
Hinata was puzzled, they never talked outside of volleyball matches. What did Oikawa want from him? He didn’t question it further and just decided to save his contact in his phone. He didn't have a picture of Oikawa so he just decided to leave the icon plain, he'll remember to ask for a picture some other time. 

\----------------------------------------  
GranDkING!  
\----------------------------------------

hinata: HI GRAND KING!!

hinata: i dont think ill be able to go out today i have some plans today :(( IM SO SORRY 

GranDkING!: oh :( damn that sucks, well it can wait... when are you free chibi-chan? 

hinata: errr i think im free tomorrow lemme double check

hinata: ill be free after lunch tomorrow :) is that fine oikawa-san? 

GranDkING!: oo yes that’s perfect <33 see u tmrw shoyo!! dont be late :)

hinata: ofcc!!! see u tmrw 

\----------------------------------------

Well that was unexpected, the redhead was still a little confused at the sudden invitation from Oikawa, but he didn’t mind it. He respected Oikawa because of his skills but he always weary of him because of what did to Kageyama in middle school. He still wasn’t 100% sure about him so he decided to message the team group chat. This wasn't him being afraid of him or anything, but just him asking for reassurance from his friends that Oikawa wasn't planning anything bad.

\----------------------------------------  
GC: receiving and serving good wap  
\----------------------------------------

shoyowo: HELP 

koushisuga: what happened ?? 

daichi_.sawamura: ^ 

tsu.kei: did u shit ur pants again or smth 

shoyowo: bitch stfu 

shoyowo: anw 

shoyowo: oikawa just asked me to meet him tmrw like he told me he had smth to tell me 

milklover38: that’s sus af wtf 

RYUU002: What the fuck??? Did he say anything else 

N0ya.yuu002: bruh did u say no ? 

shoyowo: i agreed LOL IDK 

tsu.kei: did u ask him why 

shoyowo: he jus said he wanted to tell me smth 

koushisuga: what would he even want from u tho?? is he like going to confess his love or smth

milklover38: lol doubt oikawa never confesses 

milklover38: plus its hinata y tf would he like him

tsu.kei: fact i actually agree with u for once HAHAHA 

shoyowo: BITCH BYE UGH IM HOT 

N0ya.yuu002: yeah kageyama 🙄 hinata's hot ure just a bitch!! 

daichi_.sawamura: LMAOOO

shoyowo: thank u noya senpai 😌 ure the only one who knows how to appreciate me 

koushisuga: HEY! 

shoyowo: nd u <3 

daichi_.sawamura: anw it’s just the grand king he probably won’t do anything to u just be careful i guess

shoyowo: alr thanks daichi 

\----------------------------------------

Hinata lets out a sigh, if it happens to be a confession like what Sugawara suggested, he had to prepare. Surprisingly, Hinata had a fair share of admirers, he’s had about 3 or 4 people confess to him.

He’s been in two relationships so far, both not lasting longer than 3 months. Because of that, the redhead kinda gave up on relationships, he liked the idea of being in one but overall it was just tiring.

He had other priorities right now, and if Oikawa was really going to confess to him, he wouldn’t be 100% sure if he wanted to date him. I mean the Aoba Johsai captain was smoking hot, he was popular and had the same interests as him, usually Hinata would be down to date a guy like Oikawa but it just wasn't the right time now. 

Eh, Hinata didn’t want this shit to consume his mind, it gave him a slight headache. The teen started pondering, what should he do to take his mind off things,, he should probably check discord and see if any of his friends are on a vc. 

He stood up and turned on his pc, quickly opening the discord app and clicking on one of the servers. Seeing that a few of his friends were in a vc he decided to join, it was Tommy, Quackity, Tuboo and George, BBH was deafened for some reason. 

He didn’t question it and immediately greeted his friends, “Hey guys!” Tommy, Tubbo and Quackity were quick to greet him while it took George a second to acknowledge Hinata’s presence. 

“Hey Tangerine I have a question.” Tubbo’s voice was coated with mischief, “What’s up?” Hinata wasn’t aware of all the naughty questions that Tubbo, Tommy and Quackity were spewing earlier before he joined the vc,

“What’s an STD?” the redhead blanked, unable to respond to his question, why the fuck would they ask that. 

“Err… thats… uhm a sexually transmitted disease I believe.” Quackity gasped, and shouted at George, “GEORGE! YOU LIED TO US!! HOW DARE YOU!!” “What?! Nooo, Tangerine is just wrong.” 

ah. 

so this is what was happening. 

“How dare you Gogy! You’re saying I’m wrong?! I’m very much educated thank you very much.” 

This playful argument lasted about 10 minutes before Tommy decided to ask another question, “Hey Tangerine.” Hinata hummed in response, he expected another question about sex but surprisingly it wasn’t, “I’ve never got to ask you about this before but, who’s your favorite woman?”

oh, lol this question. 

“Hmm well I’d say my mother and my sister.” “NOT THE QUEEN?! Ah Tangerine I thought you were better than this…” 

The british continued with another question, “So what do you look for in a woman?” The redhead straight up just went quiet, he doesn’t like women, he’s gay as fuck. What the hell does he say? “Sorry man I’m a homosexual.” Hinata didn’t realise that he blurted it out before everyone in the discord call started cackling. “AH SHIT!” “HOLY TANGERINE I HAD MY SPECULATIONS BUT I DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD JUST BLURT IT OUT LIKE THAT!” Quackity yelled, laughing his actual brains out. 

“So then Tangerine what do you look for in a man?” Tubbo asked, giggling a bit, well that’s a question Hinata could answer. “Oo, well I’m into guys who are taller than me I guess, they don’t have to be 10 inches taller than me or anything like that… I also really like guys who are into volleyball like I am!” 

-

Tsukishima was watching the livestream while doing his homework, cocking his eyebrow curiously. Why did Tangerine remind him so much of someone… but he couldn’t figure out who. The blond teen started hitting his forehead with his wrist, trying to think. It was a bad habit of his, he always did it when he couldn’t figure out something that he was so curious about. Frustrated, he decided to get up and grab some strawberry ice cream from the fridge. He honestly couldn’t be bothered, he didn’t like thinking too hard about things, it was a waste of time and energy for him. Tsukishima decided to ditch his homework for a bit to savour the sweet and delicious strawberry ice cream. 

That’s when it hit him.

Hinata. 

.

.

.

.

.

\----------------------------------------  
Oikawa Toruu  
\----------------------------------------

Kageyama Tobio: whatre u planning :/ 

Oikawa Toruu: huh

Kageyama Tobio: hinata told us that u asked him  
out or smth like that. 

Oikawa Toruu: oh. 

Oikawa Toruu: ever heard of minding ur own   
business?? :) 

Kageyama Tobio: BRUh i'm jus a bit sus of u 

Oikawa Toruu: sus of what LOL

Kageyama Tobio: hh forget it. don't do anything   
bad to hinata or ure dead 

Oikawa Toruu: ofc not :( i'd never hurt chibi-chan!!

Oikawa Toruu: ure a bit cruel don't u think tobio?   
im just asking chibi-chan on a little date

Kageyama Tobio: sus af bye 

Oikawa Toruu: THE FUCK 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! i happen to stumble across an old fanfic that i wrote ages ago, im thinking of posting it since it's not that bad. i'm probably going to rewrite it tho before posting LMAOO maybe u guys might like it? i'm probably going to post it next week or so


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to write another chapter instead of doing my hw LMAO i got mega inspired out of nowhere so here i am 😬 hope u guys like it!

It had been about 3 weeks since Hinata posted a cover on tiktok, obviously he had no intention to post at 3 am but he was feeling way too sad to care. School had been messing him up lately, with his grades staying consistently bad, he’d been feeling guilty. His mom was always a supporter of him and never once doubted his abilities, he so badly wanted to give his mom something in return. Although he had been earning quite a lot of money from his streams, he felt like it wasn’t because he was talented. He felt like it was because he got lucky. 

To Hinata, it was always like that, it was always because he got lucky. He got lucky getting into Karasuno, even with his horrible grades, he got lucky having such a good team, he got lucky for having such nice friends to help him with his studies, he got lucky getting famous on tiktok. He wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for luck. And he hated it. He wanted to get where he was because he actually worked hard for it. It embarrassed him. 

But he remembered that he did have a talent, like singing. He enjoyed it so much. Even though the teen still swam in the pool of his insecurities, he still managed to grab his phone, his guitar and decided to record. Hinata set up his phone, putting it inside his guitar, checking if the camera had a good view of the strings and the view of the night sky. 

With all those preparations done, after weeks of drowning in school work, streaming, volleyball and his inner demons, he finally let his voice out. 

-

“The great protector

Is that what I'm supposed to be?

What if all this counts for nothing

Everything I thought I'd be?

What if by the time I realize

It's too far behind to see?

Seventy-mil projector

I can show you everything, yeah

And we're on our way to glory

Where the show won't ever end

And the encore lasts forever

And it's time we're due to spend

Spending the years together

Growing older every day

I feel at home when I'm around you

And I'll gladly say again

I hope the encore lasts forever

Now there's time for us to spend

And it's sublime with you, my friend

This right here still feels like the honeymoon

When you say my name, nothing's changed

I'm still a boy inside my thoughts

Am I meant to understand my faults?

I don't think so

I don't think I'm meant to understand myself

Maybe you do

And that's good for you

Maybe in time

Maybe one day

I'll do the same

I'll do the same

I'll do the same

I'll do the same

I'll do the same as you

I'll try and hold it up

Soon I hope, or as soon as I'm old enough

Stay forever, you know more than anyone, yeah, whoa

And it's you that knows my darkness

And you know my bedroom needs

You could blast me and my secrets

But there's probably just no need”

-

Hinata finished the song, sighing contently. He barely noticed the tears running down his cheeks, he hadn’t sang in so long. 3 weeks may seem pretty short for another person, but to the redhead, it felt like years. All the built up frustration that was weighing down on his shoulders, was lifted off his shoulders and was thrown onto the ground. 

“damn the end must’ve been crusty as fuck because of my crying but it’ll do.” Hinata went on tiktok and uploaded the saved video and cropped the part where he was taking out his phone from the guitar. Listening to the video one last time before finally posting. 

It only took half an hour before his video reached 500k likes, he was always happy that no matter how little he posted on the app, he had thousands of his fans and supporters always ready to watch and listen to his voice. 

Because of his fans, he regained his confidence once again. Hinata loved them for that, they gave him the love and validation that he needed. He didn’t get enough attention and love from his mother because of her job as a nurse, and he forgave her for that. Although it was hard for him to give his sister the love and affection that she needed, he always managed to give her just enough to not end up like him. And because of that, he grew so much respect and love for his fanbase. 

Right then and there, Hinata decided that he wanted to keep providing his fans the content they followed him for. He hadn’t done a singing stream in quite awhile, but he decided to do it anyways. He had to set up his microphone and everything which took awhile, but he managed. 

He clicked on the ‘start stream’ button and with that, hundreds of his fans flooded the chat dropping various “hello’s” and other stuff.

“Hey guys! I haven’t done a singing stream in quite awhile so excuse me if my voice is a little off… anyways, I have my donos off because I want this stream to make up for the long break that I took. This is me giving back to you, my fans! I love you guys so much it’s not even funny, I’m so grateful for you all.” 

His chat was filled with crying emojis and several “i love you’s”, this only made Hinata tear up, “Guys stop I’m going to cry! My voice won’t sound nice while I cry…” The teen wiped his tears and snot off his face with the sleeve of his sweater. “Anyways! I wanted to sing a cover of ‘Fukashigi no Carte’ as requested from a dono from last stream. It was.. hold up let me grab my notebook…” Hinata was flipping through his notebook where he wrote down a lot of his plans, he let out a small ‘aha!’ as he found the name of the donor. “ Miyaownbusiness, HAHAH! I love the username, poggers.” 

Hinata read the chat once more, seeing his fans dropping other songs to sing, “Guys! It’s like almost 3 am, you guys are giving me so much songs to sing.” Hinata giggled, how long has it been since he’s felt this happy? It’s probably been awhile, but he doesn’t even remember. All he could think about is his fans, and maybe a bit about his date with Oikawa later today. Oh yeah. The date. 

“Alright! Let’s start!” 

-

Practice was dull, Kageyama was bored out of his mind. Usually he’d have an annoying orange puppy yapping in his ear to play volleyball with him. But what he had right now was silence, the team had just finished doing their practice match, he was so used to Hinata bugging him to set for him again that it felt so unusual. It almost felt icky. It was Sunday and coach wanted them to have some extra practice that day, it wasn't required to join so no one really minded Hinata's absence. 

Tsukishima on the other hand was still overthinking about two nights ago, Tommy’s livestream had him wanting to rip his hair off. It was just a theory, he had no concrete evidence, but it just made so much sense to him. Tangerinespeaking was Hinata, although he had his doubts, he was sure. 

Tangerine recently revealed his height, 5’3. 

Tangerine also lived in Japan. 

Tangerine was gay. 

Tangerine was friends with Kenma. 

Tangerine and Kenma are very close. 

Tangerine has the same ideal type as Hinata. 

Who else can Tangerine be but Hinata?! How was he the only one finding out about this shit?! He wanted to consult Yamaguchi about this, but he wasn’t sure. His theory and speculations have literally 0 evidence. If anything it could just be a coincidence. 

That’s when he remembered. 

TANGERINE’S 16 FOR FUCK SAKES IT IS HINATA AND HE WAS SO SURE ABOUT IT. 

Tsukishima had to confront Hinata about it, but the pipsqueak was nowhere to be found. The blond decided to open his Twitch app on his phone to see that Tangerine was live and singing. He grabbed his headphones and started listening to Tangerine’s voice, the streamer was singing “the mamas & papas”. His voice was truly amazing. 

Tsukishima was so enthralled by the voice, that he didn’t even notice Nishinoya’s voice calling out to him. It was only when the shorter upperclassman snatched his phone away from his grasp and unplugged his headphones, that he had finally noticed him. The voice of the streamer echoed around the gym, capturing the attention of pretty much everyone, except for the ukai and takeda who were discussing some stuff in the corner of the room. 

“Ohoho? Is that why you weren’t listening to me? I mean I understand it now. Damn who is this streamer? Man is hella good.” Tsukishima snatched his phone back from Nishinoya with ease, clearly annoyed by the rude gesture. “Tangerinespeaking, do you live under a rock or something? He’s this really popular tiktoker and streamer.”

The shorter teen was angered by the blond’s snarky comment, he was embarrassed that he wasn’t kept up to date with all the new shit happening. When Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa, he and Tanaka got way too excited and accidentally smashed his phone onto the ground. Because of that he didn’t have access to a phone for months now because he had to save up for a new one. He ended up having to work in Ukai’s convenience store and at a random repair shop to earn some cash to buy a new phone. 

“Huh… that’s cool. He’s mega good tho!” Tanka joined the conversation, pulling up his phone and searched up the streamer on tiktok. Pressing on the latest video, he listened intently to the amazing vocals that the mystery dude was serving. “Damn he’s good!” Nishinoya commented. 

Tsukishima wasn’t paying them any attention, Tangerina had just finished singing and was now drinking water. The blond teen was waiting for the streamer to start speaking again, he had to hear his voice. He absolutely had to make sure his speculations were correct. 

“Alrighty guys! I’m going to have to end my stream now. I have some stuff planned for today, so I’ll catch you guys later. Thank you all so much for listening to me and even giving me song requests! It means the world to me. I’ll be off now! Bye byeee!” 

That was it. 

That’s all Tsukishima needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! the song featured in this chapter is pluto project by rex orange county, def listen to it!! its a bop

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt revise it at all oops so sorry if theres any yk gRAMMATICAL ERRORS


End file.
